Pecado
by Bella RM
Summary: Tokio Hotel One-shot - "Para alguns amar é pecado"


"**Pecado"**

**Autor: Jasmin**

_**Para alguns amar é pecado.**_

- Não, Tom…. Não quero… não posso.

- Porquê, Ester? Porquê?

- Não faz sentido… – Balbuciei.

- Como não faz? O resto é que não faz sentido… o resto não da prazer… o resto não me fez sentir vivo… e a ti? Fala comigo… e a ti? – Olhei-o de frente… como eu amava aquele rosto. Como eu adorava aqueles lábios a banharem a minha pele com aquela saliva mortífera, que me deixava morta nos seus braços, morta de desejo, morta de prazer, morta para tudo o resto, menos para ele.

As mãos que seguravam a minha cintura, firmemente, faziam as minhas pernas ficarem trôpegas, provocavam-me lascivos momentos de perda de lucidez, principalmente quando percorriam cada centímetro da minha pele exposta aos olhos que me miravam com luxúria.

Os olhos que me viam nesse momento, os olhos que me liam como mais ninguém algum dia poderia fazer. Aquela tonalidade caramelo chocolate entorpecia a minha capacidade de juntar ideias, de as conectar e de as proferir em palavras.

Só me restava o silêncio. Só me restava calar a voz que não tinha nada a dizer. A voz que era incapaz de contrariar a dele. A voz dele, a qual era capaz de brincar com a minha frequência cardíaca, era capaz de a acelerar e de momentaneamente fazê-la quase estagnar. Esses instantes, em que entre murmúrios e suspiros, ele me dizia coisas sem nexo, que só dentro do meu peito faziam sentido.

Momentos, segundos, minutos, horas, em que nada mais era importante do que um beijo, um gesto, um toque. Tudo e nada tinha senso. Tudo e nada era nosso.

Para quê continuar a negar?

Era pecado? Era errado? Desde quando é que isso impediu o meu pensamento voar para aquele corpo, mesmo que ele não estivesse presente? Se tantos dizem que o corpo era apenas o invólucro e o que interessa é o interior, então eu pequei… e pequei muito. Porque poucas foram as vezes em que os nossos corpos se confundiram numa cama, mas muitas foram as vezes em que os nossos olhares e os nossos pensamentos, se juntaram numa luxúria que culminava num orgasmo imaginário.

Muitas foram as vezes, em que sentimos o suor escorrer pelos nossos rostos, sem se quer nos tocarmos, e oh sim… acreditem, estávamos a errar. Estávamos a trair, estávamos a pecar.

Para quê negar?

- A mim? A mim, Tom? Não faças perguntas das quais sempre soubeste a resposta, apenas para subir o teu ego… – Ele riu-se. – Não faças esse sorriso… não precisas…

- Eu sei que não.

- Precisaste dele para me convencer.

- Estás convencida?

- Vais continuar a fazer perguntas das quais já sabes a resposta? – Outro sorriso, igual. Tímido, único, meu.

- Não. As palavras não são para nós. – Aos poucos recomeçamos a andar, eu de costas, ele a guiar-me. Não conseguia ver para onde íamos, isso também pouco me importava. Desde que fosse com ele.

- Não. Não são. Não servem de grande coisa.

- Não. – Concordou ele, novamente. Senti os calcanhares baterem numa superfície dura, provavelmente de madeira. Seria uma cama? Não olhei para trás. Para quê? Certamente a visão não seria melhor do que o bonito rosto dele. Deixei-o elevar com os braços musculados todo o meu corpo, deixei para trás as dúvidas que alguns chamam de razão.

Entre nós, nós que sempre tivemos os pés no chão, uma coisa tinha sido decidida: nos momentos a dois, a razão ficava à porta. Os pés deixavam de tocar no chão e escondíamos os nossos seres no nosso pequeno mundo, em que só havia espaço para dois.

Egoísmo? Talvez… mas quem nunca foi um pouco egoísta? E porquê não pensar em nós e naquilo que nos faz sorrir, quando mais ninguém se lembrou de o fazer? Nem mesmo aqueles que de forma monótona se deitam ao nosso lado todos os dias.

Perdi-me. Perdi-me na boca que se colou na minha.

Perdi-me nas mãos que me despiram do mundo cruel que nos impede de ser como todos os outros. Mãos que me despiram de roupas. Mãos que saciaram o meu desejo por calor dele.

Perdida na forma harmoniosa como os músculos marcados dele se movem deixei-me deliciar.

Deliciar nas sensações que me percorrem naqueles instantes, naqueles momentos em que ficamos em silêncio, perscrutando semelhanças nos nossos olhos à partida tão diferentes, mas no fundo tão iguais. Iguais porque se os lerem dizem exactamente a mesma coisa.

Amo-te.


End file.
